


Queen Takes Night

by lily_zen



Series: Ageless [2]
Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Come Eating, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: Gain and Namjoon. No one would expect it. She'd lose her career if they got caught. She risks it anyway. | A very short, very dirty drabble about an unlikely couple.





	

Queen Takes Night

 

Fandom: BTS/Brown Eyed Girls

Pairing: Namjoon/Gain

Rating: E/NC-17

Warnings: descriptions of vaginas, foul language (I use pussy and cunt, and I’m not sorry about it)

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: I am totally not expecting this to get comments or kudos. It’s het, for one, and deals with an unusual pairing. That’s okay though. I love this filthy little oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTS or Brown Eyed Girls. This fic is not intended to besmirch the characters of the people it portrays, nor is it intended for profit.

\---

Fingers tightened in her hair, tugging at the roots just enough to bring her head back, to expose her neck. She gasped only to find the sound smothered by a pair of insistent lips, plush and wet and so, so good as his tongue swept along hers.

The fingers curled inside her cunt, pressing against her inner walls into that spot— _that spot_ that made her feel like she was being pushed backwards into a black hole about to emerge god-knew-where on the other side of the universe. She felt her pussy positively _gush_ into his hand, liquid desire giving her away.

She’d tried to play it so cool when this all began, so nonchalant. It was anything but. She was desperate for him, for the release he so expertly plied her with, and it showed in her grasping hands, her labored breaths, and the liquid spreading over her thighs.

He ducked his head a bit to hide a smile when she bit down on his lip to smother a moan. “I just wanna make you feel good, noona. You feel good, right?”

She had to fight the urge to retreat, to grab his hair and force him to his knees. He was only there at her behest; he had control only so long as she allowed it. But this, it was part of the game; she’d wanted to feel small and treasured; for once, she had wanted to be taken instead of doing the taking.

“Y—yes,” she admitted in a strangled tone, fighting the blush on her cheeks. It was humiliating—just a bit, just enough to get off on—and wrong and dirty, and a dozen other damning adjectives. She didn’t want to want him.

She didn’t want this, filthy rutting in a storage closet, the utilitarian metal shelves digging into her back. She deserved wining and dining, and dates had in public, and instead it was _this_ , always this; the lying, the sneaking, the guilt, the cheating. At least it felt a little like cheating if one could cheat on a no-dating contract clause.

If she was found out, she was finished. He’d be lauded for fucking a cougar and she would be a pariah. She’d be lying if that wasn’t part of the excitement: the very real risk.

“Good,” he sighed against her, and flexed his fingers again.

She clutched his upper arms and gasped, feeling the heat kiss the meniscus of the edge.

“That’s good.” His teeth were gentle as they nipped her lip, and she tasted the sweetness that had attracted her to him in the first place.

“God,” she squeaked, “ _god_.” There was such urgency in the word as she crested, as her body arched against unforgiving metal, and the hand in her hair turned to gentle cradling so that she didn’t bang her head.

As soon as her heartbeat was steady, Gain smoothed her hands down his shirt and gently pushed him away.

He raised his hand to his lips, slipped those long fingers into his mouth, and sucked her juices down.

She fought the urge to bite his mouth, teach him a little lesson about teasing her with those dark, hooded eyes.

Straightening up her stage costume, she said, “You should go, Namjoon-ssi. Your keepers will be wondering where you wandered off to soon.”

The boy looked down at his pants, at the very obvious bulge there, and back up at her with some dismay.

With a devilish smirk, she declared, “Save it for later. Fuck your fist and think of me.”

As the door closed behind him, Gain leaned back against the shelves and grinned, wide and lustful, eyes glued to the ceiling as she replayed the last pleading look on his face. She loved an obedient lover, and Namjoon was so, so good at giving her exactly what she desired. It was _almost_ worth the risk.

FIN


End file.
